We Met at the Drive In
by AutisticWriter123
Summary: Sandy's daughter,Star,can not sleep and wants her mom to tell her about the time she met her dad,Maxwell.


We Met at the Drive-In

Chapter 1

Bedtime Story

It was 10:30 P.M. on Christmas Eve and a little hamster named Star was getting ready for bed. Sandy, Star's mother, tucked her in, kissed her forehead, and was about to leave the room. "Mommy…." Star said in a soft voice, "I can't sleep". Sandy walked over to her daughter's bed and sat by her, "What's the matter?" Sandy asked, "I'm just not tired" Star said, "How can I help?" Sandy suggested, Star thought for a moment and asked, "Will you tell me a bedtime story?" Sandy thought about it for a moment and then started, "Once upon a time there was a princess who lived in….." "Not a fairy tale, a real story" Star interrupted, "What kind of story did you have in mind?" There was a silence in the room and then Star broke the silence, "Can you tell me about the time you met dad?" Sandy hesitated for a moment and said "That is a long story sweetheart, you'll fall asleep about halfway through." "I promise I won't" Star responded "Oh alright, well it all started when we were in college, it was spring break and I went to the drive-in for some time off….

Chapter 2

That Special Someone

**Flashback**: Sandy was a student at the Fresno City College University. It was about 4:00 P.M. and Sandy was looking up what movies were playing at the drive-in for her spring break, she was in the mood for a romantic movie, she searched and searched until she finally found one that was perfect, it was a film about two people who just met and are deeply in love and are nervous to express it, it was called Love Story. At about 5:00 before going to the drive-in Sandy went to go see if her friends Bijou and Pashmina wanted to go with her, so she wouldn't be alone, "Sorry Sandy" said Bijou, I have a study date with Hamtaro tonight, "And I need to go watch Penelope in a half hour, sorry" "Oh, that's alright, well more popcorn for me then." "Why don't you ask a boy, you know….a special boy?" said Pashmina with a wink. Sandy started to get a sad look on her face and finally said "I…..can't." "Why not?" asked Bijou, "I guess haven't found that special someone that, you know, makes my heart skip a beat, someone that makes me laugh, someone who sweeps me off my feet." "Just don't give up and just keep your eyes out, I'm sure you'll find that special someone in your life" Pashmina replied. "O.K." Sandy said "I'll be on the look out for that special someone; well I'm off to the drive-in, see you guys later". "Bye Sandy" Bijou and Pashmina replied at the same time. Before Sandy drove to the Drive-In she brought her "Lucky Bag" along with her so she would have a good time at the Drive-In. Sandy was running down the halls rushing to get to her car, as she ran down the hall Bijou was walking by as Sandy dashed by. "SANDY", Bijou yelled to her "REMEMBER, KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR THAT SPECIAL SOMEONE" "OK BIJOU I WILL, THANK Y…." Sandy was about to thank her until she ran right into someone, making him drop his books. Sandy was on the ground after she collided with the guy, "Are you O.K.?" asked the guy as he held out his hand, Sandy grabbed his hand and he helped her up, "Yeah, I'm alright." Sandy said as she got on her feet. "Thank you for…" Sandy was about to thank the guy for helping her up, but as she looked up at him she just stared at him as her face turned red, still holding his hand. "Is everything alright?" the guy said, "ye-ye-yeah, thanks for helping me up, sorry for making you drop your books." "It's alright, accidents happen." The guy replied, he picked up her bag and handed it to her as she picked up and handed him his books. "Thanks again." Sandy told him once more, "You're welcome." The guy replied. "Well I have to run, again thanks for your help" and then she took off running, "WAIT!" the guy yelled to her, but she didn't seem to hear him and kept running. Sandy finally got to her car and was on her way to the drive-in, "_Who was that guy?_" Sandy thought as she was driving, "_Well whoever he was…he was kind of cute._" Sandy thought as her face turned bright red again.

Chapter 3

The Drive-In

Sandy finally made it to the drive-in, paid for her ticket, found a good spot in the middle row, and decided to relax before her movie started. Sandy went to a nearby bench with her bag and sat down to look at the stars, her movie wasn't going to start for another fifty minutes so she just relaxed and took it easy, and then started to think about what happened in the hall with that guy, "_What happened back there?_" she thought to herself "_I just took one look at him and my heart just started…racing, how could this be, could he be that special someone I'm looking for?_" "_NO!_" "_He can't be the one, I don't even know him, and he doesn't even know me, all I did was bump into him and he helped me up, which was very…very sweet, NO, FOCUS SANDY, YOU DON"T KNOW THIS GUY, AND HE DOESN"T KNOW YOU!_" Sandy started to get tears in her eyes because she couldn't even think anymore, she decided to back to her car and listen to some music to calm her down, she turned on the radio but to her dismay the song "Carrying Your Love With Me" was on, so she changed to another radio station but the song "I Cross my Heart" was on that station, so she changed the station one more time, but the song "Carried Away" was on that station, after that she turned the radio off and started to cry, even though her "lucky" bag was by her side she was having a bad time, she decided to go to the bathroom and wash her face so no one would notice that she cried, she ran as fast as she could with her bag still in hand. Sandy washed her face as quick as she could; luckily nobody was in there to see her cry. She wiped her face with a paper towel to dry the water off her face, took a few deep breaths, and relaxed for a moment. "I can't let a little thing ruin my spring break." Sandy said to herself, "Well I better get back to my car and get ready for the movie." Sandy walked out of the bathroom and was on her way to her car. "HEY" someone yelled, Sandy turned around and saw two gangsters three times her size, "GIVE ME THAT BAG!" one of them yelled, "But, it's mine." Sandy said hesitantly "I DON'T CARE, GIVE ME THAT BAG!" "NO!" Sandy yelled back, "Let's take it from her." The other gangster said. Sandy got scared and ran for her life with the two guys right behind her, "GET BACK HERE!" one of the gangsters yelled, Sandy pushed a nearby garbage can towards them to slow them down, but they jumped over it, "HAH, YOU THINK A TINY GARBAGE CAN LIKE THAT WOULD DO ANYTHING!" Sandy kept running as fast as she could until she got chased into a closed gate, Sandy tries to force the gate open, but it's locked and the two gangsters are getting close. "YOU HAVE NOWHERE TO RUN NOW!" yelled one of the gangsters, Sandy then started climbing the gate, but it was too late, the guys caught up to her and one of them grabs the bag and pulls her back down. "LET GO!" yelled Sandy as she struggles with one of the gangsters over the bag, "Make me!" the gangster yelled back, "HELP, SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Sandy screamed, "Stop struggling and just give him the …AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" An unknown figure suddenly appeared from behind and knocked out the other gangster before he could finish. "LEAVE HER ALONE!", Sandy recognized that voice, the gangster pushed Sandy to the ground and looked behind him, "What was that?" the gangster said, "LEAVE HER ALONE", "Are you going to do something about it?", the gangster clenched his fist and walked toward the mysterious person. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Sandy yelled a she jumped on the gangster's back, the gangster struggle to get Sandy off his back, Sandy then got a glimpse of the mysterious guy, Sandy gasped as she looked at him, "IT'S YOU!" Sandy said. Sandy then got caught off guard and the gangster slammed her against the fence causing her to fall to the ground, "YOU'RE NEXT!" the gangster said to the guy. On the ground was Sandy, nearly conscious, trying to open her eyes but couldn't, "You...came…to…help….me." Sandy whispered as she lost consciousness.

Chapter 4

Maxwell

10 minutes after the incident; Sandy started to regain consciousness, "UGH!" Sandy groaned as she tried to open her eyes, "WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" a familiar voice said, and with all her energy Sandy forced her eyes opened. "Huh?" Sandy groaned, she was completely conscious now and found herself lying in someone's lap, and then she looked up, as she looked up her face turned red. "OH Thank goodness, you're alright!" the guy said, "Hey! You're the guy I ran into at the school" Sandy said, "Yes, I am." Sandy got a glimpse of the gangsters lying on the ground unconscious, "HOW DID YOU BEAT TWO GANGSTERS THREE TIMES YOUR SIZE?" Sandy asked with amazement, "A few months ago I took a martial arts class, there I learned about a pressure point in the back of head that can temporarily knock someone out." The guy answered, "WOW, that's amazing!" Sandy replied, the guy helped Sandy up and gave her bag to her, "Thanks again for your help." "You're welcome, by the way can I ask you a quick question?" the guy asked, "Yeah." "What's your name?" Sandy blushed after he asked that question, "S-Sa-Sandy, Sandy." "That's a cute name." replied the guy causing Sandy to blush even more, "What's your name?" Sandy asked, "My name is Maxwell, it's very nice to meet you Sandy." Maxwell replied. "GRN!" Sandy and Maxwell turned around to see the gangsters nearly regaining consciousness, "Oh no, they're getting up, come on follow me." Maxwell said as he grabbed Sandy's hand, making her blush a brighter red than before. They ran as fast as they could until they made it back to the cars in the parking spaces, "That was close." Said Maxwell, still catching his breath, "How did you know I was here?" asked Sandy, "I wanted to go to the drive-in for my spring break to relax a bit and take a break from school work, when I got here I decided to take a little walk before my movie started, as I walked by that gate I started to hear screaming, I ran over and saw that gangster trying to take your bag and then when I saw it was you I was surprised, so I snuck up behind his friend and knocked him out with a quick jab to the back of the head, after that other one knocked you out a tear rolled down my eye as I saw you on the ground unconscious, he tried to grab me but with my quick thinking I dodged him, ran behind him, and I knocked him out, I ran to you and put you in my lap, trying to wake you up, when you wouldn't wake up I got worried, and then you got up, and I stopped worrying, knowing you were alright." Sandy's face kept turning red when he explained the whole thing. "You beat those gangsters up for me?" Sandy asked, "Yeah, you seem like a sweet person." Maxwell said, "I couldn't just stand there and let them take..." Maxwell was interrupted by Sandy who gave him a hug, and then Maxwell started to blush. "Thank you Maxwell." said Sandy, Maxwell hesitated for a moment but then he hugged her back. After the two hugged they started to stare into each other's eyes with smiles on their faces. Suddenly the speaker turned on, "_ATTENTION EVRYONE, LOVE STORY WILL BEGIN IN 10 MINUTES, I REPEAT LOVE STORY WILL BEGIN IN 10 MINUTES!"_ "Oh no, I didn't even get snacks yet!" Sandy said, "Wait," Maxwell began, "You're watching Love Story?" he asked, "Yes, why?" Sandy asked, "I'm watching that movie too." Maxwell said with a smile, "Really? That's great, come on let's hurry and get our snacks before it starts." Sandy started to run to the counter, "Wait up Sandy!" Maxwell yelled to her as he started to run. Sandy and Maxwell made it to the front side of the line to get their snacks and were right next to each other. "I can't wait to see this movie" Sandy started, "I heard it's the most romantic movie of the year." "Yeah, me too." Maxwell agreed. Sandy and Maxwell were next to get their snacks, "What can I get you?" asked the clerk; Sandy thought for a moment and looked at the choices, "I'll have the medium size popcorn with a medium Pepsi." "And what can I get you?" the clerk asked Maxwell, Maxwell thought for a second, "I'll just have a large Pepsi." Maxwell replied. The clerk added the money up and put their snacks on the counter. "That'll be $12.25." The clerk said, Sandy reached into her bag to get her money to pay for her popcorn and soda. "Allow me Sandy." Said Maxwell as he pulled out a twenty dollar bill. "No, it's o.k. Maxwell, you don't have to pay for my snacks." Sandy said, "It's alright Sandy, snacks are on me." Maxwell replied. Maxwell handed the twenty dollar bill to the clerk and the clerk gave him his change as he put the bill in the register. "Thank you" said the clerk, "_That was so sweet of him." _Sandy thought to herself as her face turned red, Sandy and Maxwell grabbed their snacks and were about to leave until they were stopped by the clerk. "Wait!" yelled the clerk, Sandy and Maxwell turned around to hear what the clerk had to say, "May I just tell you that you two make a great couple." Sandy and Maxwell both blushed a bright red and stared at each other with embarrassment. "Oh, we're not dating, we're just friends." Sandy said, "Oh, I still think you both look cute together, well I've got to get back to work, enjoy your movie." Sandy and Maxwell stared at each other one more time, still blushing, and then they looked away from each other with smiles on their faces.

Chapter 5

Ask her/him

Sandy and Maxwell made it back to Sandy's car, "Here's my car, right here, where's your car Maxwell?" Sandy asked, "What a coincidence" Maxwell started, "My car is the one next to yours on the left." "That is a coincidence." Sandy replied, "Well we'd better get in our cars before the movie starts Maxwell." Sandy said, "I agree." Sandy and Maxwell got into their cars and got comfortable as the trailers started rolling. _"Why can't I tell him I like him"_ Sandy thought, _"He's very smart, sweet, and he seems to care about me, if only I knew that he likes me back." _Meanwhile in Maxwell's car, _"Why can't I tell Sandy how I feel about her" _Maxwell thought_ "When she hugged me it was like the world stopped, if only I knew she likes me back,"_ Sandy and Maxwell then started thinking for a minute and then they both smiled, "I've got an idea." They both said to themselves. Maxwell then got out of his car and started walking to Sandy's; suddenly he saw her getting her out of her, Sandy saw Maxwell out of his car and walked towards him. _"Don't be nervous, just ask her." _Maxwell thought to himself, _"Don't be nervous, just ask him."_ Sandy thought to herself. "Hi Maxwell, what are you doing outside your car?" Sandy asked, "I wanted to ask you something." Maxwell replied, "Really, I was just about to ask you something too." "Really, what is it?" Maxwell asked, "You can go first." Said Sandy, "Really, are you sure?" "Absolutely, go ahead Maxwell; what did you want to ask me?" Sandy asked curiously, "Well, I wanted to know if...maybe you'd like to...you know...watch the movie with me." Maxwell said as he blushed a bright red, Sandy's eyes widened, but she smiled. "I was going to ask you the same thing Maxwell." Sandy said as she started blushing, "Well, would you like to?" asked Maxwell as he kept blushing, "Yeah, I'd love to, I'll go get my snacks." Sandy replied with excitement. _"She said yes, I can't believe it."_ Maxwell thought to himself as he smiled, _"He asked me to watch the movie with him, I can't wait, could he be my special someone I've been looking for?" _Sandy thought to herself. Sandy got her snacks and walked over to Maxwell's car, Maxwell opened the door to the back seat of his car, "After you Sandy." Maxwell said, "Thank you Maxwell." Sandy replied Sandy stepped in Maxwell's car; she placed her soda in one of the cup holders and set her popcorn to the side. Maxwell then got in and closed the door as the movie started. After ten minutes went by Sandy reached for her drink as Maxwell reached for his, they were just inches away from picking up their drinks, suddenly their hands touched and when they realized they were they both blushed. They pulled their hands away after ten seconds, "Sorry Sandy." Maxwell said nervously, "Oh, that's o.k." Sandy said nervously. Their hearts started to beat faster than before. They then grabbed their drinks and each took a drink, after put their drinks back in their cup holders they looked down with embarrassment, Maxwell then looked at Sandy with a nervous look, "Sorry about what just happened Sandy." He said with guilt, "It's o.k. Maxwell, don't worry about it, accidents happen." Sandy said as she smiled, Maxwell then smiled back after Sandy cheered him up. They both looked back at the screen, after a few seconds they looked at each other again, still smiling, Maxwell then held out his hand, Sandy blushed and hesitated for moment. Sandy then grabbed Maxwell's hand; they then continued watching the movie, hand in hand. After twenty minutes went by Sandy scooted over closer to Maxwell, Maxwell felt something touch his shoulder, he looked over to see Sandy resting her head on his shoulder. Maxwell blushed with happiness, Maxwell then let go of Sandy's hand and he then put his arm around her, afterwards he placed his head on Sandy's. Sandy and Maxwell were very happy as they watched the movie together; they felt their hearts beating extremely fast as they kept cuddling while enjoying their movie, they wanted time to stop so they could experience this moment for a lifetime. The movie was almost over and the two were still cuddling, "Maxwell" Sandy started, "What is it Sandy?" asked Maxwell, "I just wanted to say thanks." "For what?" Maxwell asked with confusion, "For making this night at the drive-in a very special one." Sandy said with a smile, "Oh, it was no big deal." Maxwell replied, "No big deal?" Sandy asked in confusion, "You beat up two gangsters for me, paid for my snacks, and invited me to watch a movie with you, those are the nicest things anyone has ever done for me." Maxwell blushed as she told him everything. "Well a nice person like you deserves a special night." Sandy blushed at Maxwell's compliment. "Maxwell, I have to tell you something." "What is it Sandy?" Maxwell asked, "I-I-I really-I really..." _"TELL HIM, you'll never know how he feels if you don't tell him."_ Sandy thought nervously, "I really...I really like you." Sandy then covered her eyes in fear, worried about how Maxwell would react to what she just said. Maxwell then looked at Sandy with a smile on his face, Sandy then opened her eyes when she heard nothing and looked up at Maxwell. "You-have a crush on me?" Maxwell asked, "Ye-yeah" Sandy said nervously, "Sandy..." Maxwell whispered as tears of joy ran down his cheek, "Are you alright Maxwell?" Sandy asked, "Yeah, I'm fine." Maxwell replied as he cleaned his tears, "I really wanted to know how you felt about me" Sandy started, "I was too nervous to tell you, I like you because you are very kind, and sweet, and..." Sandy's eyes widened with surprise as Maxwell kissed her; she then closed her eyes and kissed him back. Maxwell brought Sandy closer as he continued kissing her, Sandy put her arms around Maxwell's neck as she continued to kiss him with passion, the credits started rolling as the kiss finally ended. "I really like you too Sandy" Maxwell started, "I wanted to know how you felt about me too; you are very pretty, considerate, and caring." Maxwell said with a smile, Sandy then blushed a very bright red. "Thanks again for a very special night Maxwell." Said Sandy, Maxwell put his lips next to Sandy's ear, "You're welcome, my love." Maxwell whispered. Tears of joy streamed down Sandy's face as she hugged her new boyfriend, she had finally found that special someone.

Chapter 6

Goodnight

After the movie Sandy and Maxwell ate the rest of Sandy's popcorn together, and then they went to a nearby bench to finish their sodas. "Hey Maxwell, what do you want to be after you finish college?" Sandy asked, Maxwell thought for a minute, "I want to be a famous author, I am currently a popular story writer at school." Maxwell replied, "Really, how so?" Sandy asked curiously, "Well one day for an assignment we had to write a story in English class, I wrote a romantic story called "I Love You", it's about a girl, named Rose, who has a crush on a boy, named Kris, but Kris doesn't know she does, Rose wants to tell him but she's too nervous, so she says nothing." Maxwell said, "That's so sad." Sandy said, "But it gets better." Maxwell started, "In the end Kris overhears Rose talking to herself, he overhears Rose telling herself to go and tell him she likes him, and when he finds out she likes him he realizes that he's in love with her too, he then walks in front of her and kisses her and they spend the rest of their lives together." "Aw, that is so romantic Maxwell." Sandy said, "Thank you Sandy, my teacher really liked it and as a reward he read it to the whole class, afterwards people started congratulating me in the hallways, and I got a writer's award for best writer of the school year, and I've been a famous wrier ever since." "That's very cool Maxwell, if you have a copy of it could I read it." "Of course you can Sandy, anything for my girlfriend." Sandy then stared at him with a smile, Maxwell smiled back at her, and then they scooted closer to each other. Maxwell grabbed Sandy's hands, and they closed their faces in, they were just inches away from another kiss, until a beeping sound went off in Sandy's bag. Sandy pulled out a pager, and read a text from Pashmina, "OH NO!" Sandy said in shock, "What is it Sandy?" Maxwell asked, "We have to be back in our rooms in 30 minutes. "Then we'd better get going." Maxwell agreed. And with that Sandy and Maxwell threw away the bucket that had Sandy's popcorn in it, and their soda cups, hopped into their cars, and drove back to the university as fast as they could. They arrived at the front of the school and got out of their cars and started walking towards the entrance. They entered the university; the halls were empty and quiet, they then looked at each other. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Sandy said with a sad expression, "Don't be sad Sandy, I promise to hang out with you first chance I get tomorrow." Maxwell said, "Really?" "Definitely." Sandy looked up at Maxwell and smiled, Maxwell smiled back knowing he cheered Sandy up. "I'll see you tomorrow Sandy." "Alright, see you then." Sandy and Maxwell started walking to their rooms; suddenly Maxwell stopped for a second, and turned around to see Sandy still walking to her room, he couldn't hold his feelings any longer; he started to run towards her. "Sandy, wait." Maxwell called to her; Sandy turned around and saw her boyfriend coming towards her, Maxwell then stopped in front of her, "Maxwell what's wrong?" Sandy asked, Maxwell then hugged her, Sandy started to smile as a tear rolled down her face, she hugged him back, afterwards they kissed each other one last time, it was a short kiss but it seemed to last a lifetime, "Goodnight Sandy." Said Maxwell, "Goodnight Maxwell." Sandy replied. Maxwell and Sandy then walked to their rooms, Sandy entered her room and then climbed into bed, and she couldn't stop thinking about all the things that happened throughout the night, she smiled as she drifted off to sleep. Maxwell entered his room; he couldn't stop thinking about Sandy, he loved her with all his heart and wanted to do something special for her, an idea popped into Maxwell's head. Maxwell took out a pencil and a paper, he thought for a moment, he then wrote "The Day I met you" on the top of the paper.

Chapter 7

Where are we going?

**8 months after graduation day**

After graduation day Maxwell became a popular author and story teller, he also volunteers at children hospitals by reading books to children and donating money, from the amount of his books sold, for tools for doctors to help cure sick children. Sandy has become famous tri-athlete and has won many awards; she has also started a fundraiser where marathon runners can donate ten dollars to run a two mile marathon and the money is donated to schools and churches all across the country. Sandy and Maxwell have both moved to San Francisco and have been dating ever since that night at the drive-in, one day Maxwell was at the park and Sandy promised to meet him there at 5:30 P.M. for another date. Sandy walked into the park and saw Maxwell waiting on a bench, she then ran as fast as she could to her boyfriend, Maxwell smiled and stood up as he saw Sandy running towards him. "Sandy, you made it." Maxwell said cheerfully as he gave her a hug, "Are you ready to go for our walk?" asked Maxwell, "Yeah." Sandy replied, they started their walk; Maxwell then took out at a velvet box out of a satchel he was carrying when Sandy wasn't looking and stared at it for a second, _"I am so excited, this is the day a new chapter begins in our lives."_ Maxwell thought to himself, he then quickly put the box back in his satchel before Sandy looked at him. "Hey Maxwell I forgot, I have to tell you something." Sandy said, "Really, what a coincidence because I have something to tell you too." Maxwell said, "You can go first." Said Sandy, "No Sandy I insist, you go first." Maxwell suggested, "Well o.k." Sandy said, she paused for a moment and then continued talking, "I have to fly to New York for a while, I've been accepted to attend a 100 mile triathlon, it's going to be held in New York and I have to go to New York and train for a couple of months." Sandy said with a frown, "Oh" Maxwell said as his smile turned upside down, "Why for two months?" "When you are going to run a triathlon that long you need to train as hard as you can for as long as you can?" Sandy explained. "I wanted to join the triathlon because the winner gets $100,000 to donate to any school of their choice, and the university we went to is going to be closed down in three months due to budget cuts, so if I win I'll use the money to save the university." Sandy explained once more, "When are you going to New York?" Maxwell asked, "Tomorrow morning I have to go to the airport at 5:30 A.M and the flight leaves at 5:50." Sandy said. Maxwell started to frown even more, and then an idea popped in his head and he was close to smiling again, "Sandy come with me." Maxwell said as he grabbed her hand and they started walking, "Where are we going?" Sandy asked, "Just come with me, it's a surprise." Maxwell replied, "Wait, what was that thing you wanted to tell me?" Sandy asked, Maxwell then stopped in his tracks as his face turned red, he thought for a moment and said the first thing that popped in his head, "Oh, starting from three weeks ago there have been 10,000 copies of my latest book sold." Maxwell said, "That's wonderful Maxwell." Sandy said. They continued walking until they got to Maxwell's car, "Hop in." Maxwell said to Sandy, Sandy got in and Maxwell started driving. "Maxwell" Sandy started, "What is it Sandy?" "I'm a little exhausted; I've been up since 7:00 A.M. working out at the gym and packing my stuff for New York." "Why don't you take a little nap, it's going to be a while until we get there." "Where exactly are we going?" "You'll see, just trust me when I say this, you are going to need to rest as much as you can." "Why?" "I'll give you a hint; you are going to have to stay awake when we get there." Sandy tried to think of where they were going as she put her seat back, she kept thinking and thinking until she drifted off to sleep. Maxwell stopped at a red light, while at the red light he looked over at Sandy, who was sleeping really peacefully. Maxwell smiled as he saw his girlfriend sleeping like an angel; Maxwell leaned over and gently kissed Sandy on her forehead, "I love you Sandy." Maxwell whispered in her ear. _"I love you too Maxwell."_ Sandy thought to herself as she smiled and fell deeply asleep.

Chapter 8

I'll miss you

Sandy started waking up, when she did she noticed she was now in the back seat, she saw two Pepsis in the cup holders and a container of popcorn, and right beside her was Maxwell, smiling as he saw her wake up. "Oh, you're awake." Maxwell said, "Where are we Maxwell?" Sandy asked, Maxwell was silent as he pointed to the front window of his car. When Sandy looked she saw a movie screen and she saw other cars parked in rows, she suddenly realized where they were. "Are—we at a drive-in?" Sandy stuttered, "Uh huh." Maxwell replied, "What movie are we watching Maxwell?" suddenly the movie started and Maxwell pointed at the screen one last time, Sandy gasped with happiness as she saw the title of the movie. The movie they were watching was the same movie they watched on the night they were at the drive-in, Love Story. "Surprise" Maxwell said, Sandy smiled the biggest smile ever and then she hugged Maxwell tightly, after they hugged they started staring into each other's eyes. "You did all of this for me?" Sandy asked, "Yeah, I want to make this day really special for you, I wanted to make you very happy today because when you leave tomorrow I won't be able to see your smile, and-" Maxwell paused for a moment, "And I'll miss you." Tears of joy streamed down Sandy face as Maxwell said those words; she gave him one more giant hug, Maxwell hugged her back, the hug ended as the movie started playing. Maxwell then put his arm around Sandy like he did the first time they watched the movie, Sandy then rested her head on his shoulder, and then Maxwell rested his head on her head. They ate their popcorn, drank their sodas, and cuddled as they watched their special movie together. The movie was almost over and then something crossed Sandy's mind. "Don't you remember this moment Maxwell, when I confessed my feelings for you during this scene?" asked Sandy, "How could I forget that moment, it was the best moment of my life." Maxwell replied, "And then I said why I like you, and then you kissed me for the first time." Sandy said, Maxwell then put a smile on his face, "You mean like this?" asked Maxwell as he leaned in and kissed Sandy, Sandy closed her eyes as she started to kiss him back, Maxwell pulled her closer to him as she wrapped her arms around him, the credits started to role but this time they were still kissing, they didn't want to let go and separate from each other, then when the credits stopped rolling the kiss ended. "This was the best date ever, thank you Maxwell." Sandy said, "Anything for you Sandy." Maxwell replied. Sandy and Maxwell threw away their popcorn container and soda cups and then they started driving to Sandy's house, Sandy lived in a simple one story house with one living room, one bathroom, one bedroom, a kitchen, a dining room, and a guest bedroom that she used as a weight room. When they arrived at her house Maxwell walked Sandy to her door, "I'm really going to miss you when you leave tomorrow Sandy, but I hope you have a great time and win it for the university." Maxwell said, "Thank you for your support Maxwell." Sandy replied, Maxwell then gave her a hug, "I'm going to miss you Sandy." "I'm going to miss you too Maxwell." They just wanted to hold each other and never let go, but after a few minutes the hug ended. Sandy then opened her door and started to walk in her house, "I love you." Maxwell said to her, Sandy then came back out and kissed Maxwell, "I love you too." Sandy and Maxwell smiled at each other one last time before Sandy went back inside her house. Maxwell walked back to his car, after he got in he pulled out the velvet box he had in his satchel. He opened it to look at a diamond ring, he then sighed with sadness as he closed the box. He drove back to his house; Maxwell lived in a fancy one story house with one bedroom, two bathrooms, a kitchen and dining room, and a study room where he kept all his books and a computer he used to write his stories. He walked in his house and went to his bedroom; he hung his satchel up on a hook attached to his door. He took out the velvet box and put it on a table as he looked at his clock, which said 8:00 P.M., he then crawled into bed. He set his alarm, and looked at a picture framed on the wall, the picture showed Sandy and Maxwell in a photo booth cuddling with each other. As he closed his eyes tears started to roll down his face, because even though Sandy didn't leave yet, he missed her already.

Chapter 9

Thank you

Maxwell's alarm started going off, his eyes were still closed as he tried to feel for the snooze button, after he pressed the snooze button he opened his eyes and got up. It was about 5:20 A.M. when Maxwell got up. Maxwell went to his study room, turned on his computer, and started typing. Whenever Maxwell was in a bad mood he'd wake up really early the next morning and work on his stories. "O.K., what could Kris give to his wife Sandy-I MEAN ROSE, what could he give to Rose?" Maxwell was working on a sequel to his story "I Love You" but he couldn't get Sandy out of his mind so he could concentrate. "Alright Maxwell, focus on your story, just try to think of something Kris could give to Sand-I MEAN ROSE!" Maxwell then put his head down and started to cry, _"I can't get Sandy out of my mind, I miss her so much."_ Maxwell thought to himself. As Maxwell started to lift his head up he saw something under his keyboard, he picked it up and his eyes opened wide. The thing in Maxwell's hand was a story he had written months ago, the story was called "The Day I met you". "Oh no, I planned on giving this to Sandy yesterday but I forgot, and now she's leaving, what do I do?" Maxwell said to himself. Maxwell looked at a nearby clock that said 5:20, _"Her flight leaves at 5:50, and the airport that's closest here is ten minutes away."_ Maxwell thought to himself, _"I can make it, but I hope she's at that specific airport."_ Maxwell took the story, rushed out the door, jumped in his car, and started driving to the airport. _"Please be there, please be there, please be there, please be there please be there..."_ that's all Maxwell could say in his mind, hoping she was there. Maxwell arrived at the airport and started running towards the entrance as quick as he could. When Maxwell entered the airport he started looking all around and running in different locations. "SANDY!" Maxwell screamed as he kept looking. Maxwell looked at a clock, the time on it said 5:35, "Oh no, I need to find Sandy fast." Maxwell said to himself. Maxwell decided to see if Sandy had checked into any of the counters, he ran to the first one he could find, "Excuse me; was there a girl named Sandy who bought a ticket at this counter?" Maxwell asked, the clerk started looking through some files, "Oh, sorry no." said the clerk. Maxwell then went to the next counter, "Excuse me; was there a girl named Sandy who came to this counter?" Maxwell asked, the clerk looked through some files, "Sorry, no." said the clerk. Maxwell kept going from counter to counter trying to find which one Sandy checked into. Maxwell checked the second to last one; "Excuse me, was there a girl named Sandy who bought a ticket at this counter?" Maxwell asked for the umpteenth time, "Oh, sorry but no." said the clerk. Maxwell looked at the clock, it said 5:39, "Oh no, I have to hurry." Maxwell said to himself. Maxwell ran to the last counter, "Excuse me; was there a girl named Sandy who bought a ticket at this counter?" Maxwell asked for the last time, the clerk looked through the files, _"Please say yes, please say yes, PLEASE SAY YES!"_ Maxwell thought to himself. "I'm sorry, but no." the clerk said. Tears started streaming down Maxwell's face as he started to walk away, the clerk then looked at his computer one more time and noticed one last file, "Wait, I think I missed one sir." The clerk said to Maxwell, Maxwell rushed backed to the counter with a hopeful look on his face. "Oh, I remember now, a girl named Sandy did come to this counter." Said the clerk, "Oh my gosh thank you, do you know where she went after she bought her ticket?" asked Maxwell with a smile on his face, "Yes, she went that way." The clerk replied as he pointed at a row of metal detectors. "Thank you so much." Maxwell said as he started running. "WAIT!" yelled the clerk, Maxwell then looked back at the clerk, "Aren't you Maxwell, the famous author?" asked the clerk, Maxwell then smiled, "That's me." Maxwell replied. "I love your books; and great job on your recent story, "Love is in the Air." "Thank you and thanks for your help." "No problem" and with that Maxwell ran towards the metal detectors. He looked everywhere and still couldn't find her, "SANDY!" Maxwell yelled once more. Maxwell looked at every line and every one in line but couldn't find Sandy anywhere. He looked at the clock once again and it said 5:44. Maxwell double checked the lines to make sure, but he still couldn't find Sandy. "She probably already went through one of the detectors already, and I don't have a ticket so I could go through." Maxwell said with a sad look on his face. Maxwell went to a nearby bench and sat down and started to cry. Maxwell looked at the clock one last time, and it said 5:46. _"She's probably on the plane by now; I should have looked at the last counter first and not all of them in a row."_ Maxwell thought to himself as he continued to cry. "Maxwell, is that you?" Maxwell looked up as he heard a familiar voice, right there a few inches in front of him was Sandy with a surprised look on her face. "Sandy?" Maxwell said as he started to smile, "...SANDY!" "MAXWELL!" Sandy and Maxwell gave each other a big comforting hug. "I thought you were on the plane already" Maxwell said, "I went to buy a New York travel guide real quick." Sandy said "What are you doing here Maxwell?" Sandy said with a smile on her face, Maxwell then gave her the story he wrote for her, "I made this for you, it's a story I wrote months ago, and I didn't publish it yet because I wanted you to read it first." Maxwell replied, "That's really sweet of you Maxwell." Sandy said, "I want you to read when you get on the plane, and I want you to go win the money for the university." "Thank you Maxwell." Sandy said. Maxwell looked at the clock, which now said 5:48. "Hurry Sandy, you only have two minutes left to get on the flight." Maxwell reminded her, "O.K." Sandy said as she started walking, "Sandy wait." Maxwell said as he ran towards her. Maxwell then gave Sandy one more kiss; "I love you Sandy." Sandy's smile started getting larger, "I love you too Maxwell." Sandy replied. And with that Sandy went through the metal detector, got on her flight with 30 seconds to spare, and was on her way to New York. Maxwell walked out of the airport as happy as can be, he suddenly saw Sandy's plane fly over ahead. "Good luck, my love." Maxwell whispered as a tear of joy streamed down his face. On the plane Sandy was reading Maxwell's story that he wrote for her. _"And when she hugged me at the drive-in it was like the whole world stopped."_ Sandy read in her mind. Sandy looked out her window and looked down at the parking lot of the airport; she saw a car driving out and recognized it as Maxwell's. "Thank you Maxwell" Sandy whispered as a tear of joy streamed down her face.

Chapter 10

A very important question

**Two months later**

Sandy was on a plane going back to San Francisco; Sandy had won the $100,000 and was on her way back anxious to send it to the university. _"It's been so long since I've left San Francisco, so long since I've been home, and so long since I've seen Maxwell." _Sandy thought to herself with an excited look on her face. Sandy's plane was about to land so she gathered her stuff. After Sandy's plane landed she got her bag, got off the plane, called for a taxi, and was on her way to the post office to send the $100,000 check to the university. Sandy stared out the window and started looking all around the city that she had left two months ago, and nothing had changed one bit. Sandy took out a pencil and note pad she had in her bag and started writing. _"Dear Fresno City College, it's me Sandy, I heard about the budget cuts and decided to help out. Here's a check for $100,000, I hope it pays for everything you need to get the university up and running again. Sincerely yours, Sandy."_ The taxi pulled over at the post office just as Sandy finished writing her letter. She paid her cab driver, entered the post office, borrowed an envelope, and put her letter and the check in the envelope. Sandy wrote the address of the school on the envelope and stamped it, she then handed it in where it would be sent to the university. Sandy left the post office and decided to jog to her house, her house was only 10 minutes away from the post office and she decided a jog was perfect way to get a good workout for the day. Even though she had her bags in her hand Sandy started jogging, she thought jogging with the bags would allow her to carry more weight and burn more calories. Sandy kept panting as she ran with her heavy bags in hand; though she was exhausted from carrying the bags she just kept going and didn't stop. As Sandy kept running she came across a park, she started to smile because it was the same park she went to meet with Maxwell at the day before she left. _"I wonder where Maxwell is right now."_ Sandy thought to herself. "I miss Maxwell so...OOOFFF!" Sandy was so distracted by the park that she didn't concentrate on where she was jogging and she ran right into someone, making him drop a book as Sandy dropped her bags. "I am so sorry sir; I wasn't looking where I was going." Sandy said, "It's O.K., accidents happen." Said a familiar voice, the guy Sandy ran into held out his hand and helped her up. "Thank you for..." Sandy was about to thank him, but as she looked at him her eyes widened with surprise. "MA-Maxwell, is that you?" Sandy asked, "SA-Sandy?" Maxwell asked. Sandy and Maxwell smiled at each other as tears of joy streamed down both their faces. "MAXWELL!" Sandy screamed as she gave Maxwell a big hug, Maxwell hugged her back. "I've missed you so much Maxwell." Sandy said as she kept hugging him, "I've missed you too Sandy." Maxwell said. "I couldn't stop thinking about you Maxwell; you were all I could think about the whole time I was there." "I couldn't stop thinking about you either Sandy, I love you so much." "I love you too Maxwell." Maxwell then reached into his satchel that he was carrying, "Sandy, I have a very important question to ask you, and I've been waiting to ask you for a very long time." "What is it Maxwell?" Sandy asked. Maxwell then smiled at Sandy as he knelt to the ground. Maxwell pulled out the velvet box he had been holding on to for two months, Sandy gasped with excitement, because she knew what he was about to ask her. Maxwell opened the box and finally said those 5 important words, "Sandy, will you marry me?" Sandy started to cry with happiness, "Of course I will Maxwell!" Sandy said as she put the ring on her finger. Sandy jumped into Maxwell's arms as they kissed each other with passion; they were both very happy that they were now going to be together forever.

Chapter 11

Christmas wish

**Flashback Over:** "And then after 7 months of planning, inviting, and paying for everything, your father and I got married." Sandy said to her daughter. Star started to yawn as her mother said the final parts of her bedtime story. "Where's daddy now mommy?" Star asked her mom sleepily, "He had to go to Denver for the grand opening of his new library, and for the signing of his books." Sandy said as she tucked her daughter in, "I hope he comes back soon." Star said, "He'll be back next week on Sunday." Sandy replied. "I wish daddy was here for Christmas." Star said as she started to fall asleep. "I wish he was here too sweetie." Sandy replied as her she kissed Star's forehead. As Star closed her eyes and went to sleep Sandy quietly turned off her bedroom light and left her room. Sandy and Maxwell had moved in together and now live in a two story house in San Francisco with two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen and dining room, a living room with a fireplace, a study room for Maxwell, a weight room for Sandy, and an extra guest room. Sandy went into the living room and sat by the fireplace as she looked at a clock, the time on it was 11:58 P.M. Sandy then took a picture on a nearby table and looked at it; it was a picture of her, Maxwell, and Star during Christmas day the year before. Tears started streaming down Sandy's face as she hugged the picture, _"I miss you Maxwell, I wish you were home."_ Sandy thought to herself. Sandy put the picture back on the table as she went to her couch and sat down; she then wrapped a nearby blanket around herself and started to fall asleep. After Sandy was half asleep there was a knock on the door, Sandy then looked at the clock, which now said 12:05, it was now Christmas morning._ "Huh, who could be coming to visit this late?"_ Sandy thought to herself. Sandy walked to the door, grabbed the door knob, turned it, and slowly opened the door. "Hello?" Sandy said as she opened the door. Sandy's eyes widened with surprise, "Ma-Maxwell?" Sandy stuttered, "Hi Sandy." Maxwell said with a smile on his face. "MAXWELL!" Sandy couldn't stop herself as she jumped into Maxwell's arms; Maxwell then gave his wife a loving kiss. "What are you doing back so soon Maxwell?" Sandy asked, "After the Library opened and the signing of my books started I signed as many books as I could, no matter how tired I was I kept my signing station open almost all night, until 11:30 P.M. on the first night I believe, and I kept signing and signing and didn't want to stop." "Oh my, you must be tired, why did you work so late at night?" Sandy asked with concern, "I wanted to get as much work done as possible so they'd let me leave early because I missed you and Star." Maxwell replied. Sandy couldn't help but smile and hug her husband after he said those words. "Star and I missed you too Maxwell." Sandy said with tears of joy streaming down her face, "Oh, I almost forgot something." Maxwell said as he reached into his satchel, he then pulled out something in wrapping paper wrapped around it. "A present, what is it?" Sandy asked, "Open it." Maxwell replied. Sandy ripped the wrapping paper off and gasped with happiness, the thing wrapped in wrapping paper was a book entitled "I Love You". "It's the story I promised to let you read once I got a copy." Maxwell said, "Thank you so much Maxwell, I love it." Sandy said as she hugged him, after the hug Sandy and Maxwell went to sit on their couch as Sandy put the book on a nearby table so she could read it later. Maxwell held his wife close to him and kissed her cheek, "I've really missed you Sandy." Maxwell said, "I'm really glad you're home Maxwell, it looks like my Christmas wish came true." Sandy said, "What Christmas wish?" "I really, really missed you and as I looked at a picture of our Christmas last year I wished that you were home." Sandy explained; Maxwell smiled as his wife said every word, "That was my Christmas wish too." Maxwell replied. Sandy and Maxwell started to stare into each other's eyes; Maxwell then put his lips next to Sandy's ear. "Merry Christmas, my love" Maxwell whispered into Sandy's ear. Sandy's smile turned bigger after he said that to her, Sandy then hugged her husband with tears of joy in her eyes. Maxwell smiled as his wife hugged him; he then hugged her back with tears of joy in his eyes as well. After 15 minutes went by Sandy and Maxwell were now asleep, still in each other's arms, feeling safe, secure, and more importantly, happy.

**The End**


End file.
